Chasing the Sun
by heungsoon
Summary: With certain visitors dropping in, Isabella Swan's got to face her past, release all these secrets she's been keeping, and own up to her lies. Can she keep her past a secret, or lose herself trying? Discontinued.
1. Chapter 1: The Twist

_**Living a Lie**_

_**Chapter 1: The twist**_

* * *

><p>It had been years. Since I was 17 actually. Now, I was 20. Ok, so it had only been 3 years but still.. it had been long enough for me. 3 years since I saw them… and 2 years since that day with him.<p>

"Bella?" I turned my head swiftly, forcing a smile upon my lips.

"Yes Alice?"

"Do you want to come over today?" She asked, with her chipper, tinkering fairy-like voice. I sighed on the inside.

"Not today, Alice. I think I'll have an early night in today…" Tiredly, I smiled a weak smile as she pouted her lower lip. But seeing the look in my eyes, she must have seen something because she sighed in reassignment.

"Fine…Have a goof night then, Bells. I'll stop Edward from trying to come over tonight," I smiled gratefully. Edward and I had broken it off after he had come back from a hunting trip, which had given me time to do a lot of thinking. It had been weird around us at first but after a loooong talk, we sorted it through and remained friends.

I had lied to him about lots of things; lied to him far too much. Not that he knew. He thought I was an 18 year old human. Only if he knew how wrong he was…

I waved good-bye to Alice as she drove off into the distance in her yellow porche, her pink and black floral scarf flying behind her in the ice cold wind.

Shivering, I walked inside, inspecting my visible breathes. It was almost time for Charlie to come home and time for dinner. And then finish some homework, before I'd finally have time to drift off…

By the time Charlie was home, I was done cooking over a hot stove and had a plate of home-made pasta on the table with a pot of the remaining pasta left covered on top of the stove. It was Friday night, and I knew Jonathon, our neighbor, would be over to accompany Charlie with some Friday night football games on our plasma television.

'Smells good, Bells." He said roughly with a small, but genuine smile.

"Thanks Charlie." I went over and pecked his cheek. "I'm gonna turn in early after a little studying. Is that alright with you?"

"Yep. You sleep tight, Bells. Call me if you need anything." I smiled.

"Night Dad."

* * *

><p>After an hour of studying, I had gone to taken a night, short shower before sleeping.<p>

Fixing my hair, I looked into the mirror at my reflection. Staring at myself, I sighed. My before-pale-skin was now a light tan, and my dark brunette hair was now cut to be short; just below my shoulders. I also had bangs now. Front bangs.

I'd changed. For the better or the worse? I don't know. I touched the mirror lightly, my fingers brushing my reflection. Hearing Charlie and Jonathon's yells snapped me out of it. Looking back once more, I stared before turning the light off and making my ways to the end of the hall, towards my room.

Pulling my hair up to put in a pony-tail, I kicked the door closed with my right foot, before making my way to the purple bed, falling upon it as my body bounced up and down before stopping. I sighed with bliss, as I closed my eyes shut, feeling the brush of someone's fingers on my face. It tickled, like a light breeze floating through the window…

Wait, what?

My eyes snapped open, as I quickly grabbed the person's arm, pushing against the wall. My grip loosened and my eyes widened as my breath caught in my throat. As the moonlight pushed through the window, onto the person's- the man's face, I gulped, my heart pounding against my ears.

"C-Cass?" The young man's face appeared in the moons' rays, his distinctive features now visible. He stared back with a soft gaze.

"Hello, Bella.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Revieeeew~<strong>_

_**-{**__**Sleeping Fanatic**__**}**__**-**_


	2. Chapter 2: The Encounter

_**Living a Lie**_

_**Chapter Two: The Encounter**_

* * *

><p><strong>2 chapters in 1 day~ :D And plus I have chapter 3 written out and chapter 4 planned! I am on a roll! Tell me what you think!<strong>

**I own nothin'**

* * *

><p>"Cas... What are you doing here?" I asked my voice shaking as I went to close the door, relieved to hear Charlie and Jonathon's laughter down below. Slowly, I turned back to look at the familiar angel before me, that made my heart flutter with love and pang with hurt.<p>

"San and Dean are coming here. They got a lead on the Army of vampires that are arriving here shortly. I wanted to make sure you knew…"

"Oh." It kind of hurt, that the only angel you were friendly with comes to see you after 2 years of no contact, and that was all he could say? Friggin' angels.

"But how?" I asked, eye brows, raised. "Wait, never mind. Don't answer that." I nodded to him curtly. "Alright. Thanks for letting me know." I turned my gaze on him. "You can leave now, Castiel. I'm sure you have things to do, God to see." Coldly brushing him off, I looked at him straight into his baby blue orbs that had now softened.

"Bells…" He went forward as if to touch me. I moved back, away from his touch.

"I can't deal with this deal now, Castiel." I groaned, my voice laced with pain.

"Isabella…" I stared at him painfully.

"Leave Castiel." I said, turning away from him, my heart protesting; dammit.

"but-"

"LEAVE. I can't deal with you right now!" In the background, I could distinctively hear the thunder roar and rain fall hard and dangerously, as my voice became louder and louder by each word.

"Calm down, Bella." Cas came up to me, and started to shake my shoulders. I shook my head, covering my ears.

"No. no. no. no. no…" I mumbled, not hearing anything he said.

"Isabella!" Castiel yelled over the roaring thunder, shaking my shoulders one last time, before leaning down to capture my lips with his.

To me, it was heaven. His sweet lips made me feel powerless against him, yet so good. Unconsciously, I could feel my body drop limp to his touch, as the roaring thunder and rough rain come to a stop, the rain becoming a light drizzle. Not that it mattered to me.

His lips still on mine, we moved backwards slowly, his hands gripping my face ever-so-lightly, as my fingers tangled themselves in his brown, chevaled hair. Continuing to move backwards we fell on top of the purple bed, continuing to kiss long and hard. Then, we broke apart, stopping to breath, staring at each other.

Silently, we stared; him looking down at me, me up at him. After a moment, we leaned towards each other, before capturing each others lips once more, as if we were at war; fighting for control, but not being able to stop… his hands roamed my body as mine went to un-button his shirt, just as-

"Bells?" Hearing the knock at the door, we stopped, breaking apart to stare at each other. As the door creaked opened, I looked at it eyes wide, hearing a flap of wings, signaling the others exit, as I closed my eyes tight, and faked my breathing to pretend I was asleep. Hearing Charlie come inside the room, I gulped silently, hearing him sigh as if he were relieved before going back out and shutting the door behind him.

Hearing the creak of the stairs as Charlie descended back downstairs, I sighed, my eyes opening up to stare at my ceiling in the bleak dark. Running my fingers through my hair that was now messed and tangled, I gulped, feeling a lump in the middle. Turning to my right, I stared out the window, feeling something wet on my cheeks. Closing my eyes to rub then clean, it wouldn't stop. The tears wouldn't stop flowing. Pulling my legs up to my chest, I sniffed, finally feeling drowsy as my eyes shut slowly, sending me into a sweet slumber…

* * *

><p><em><strong>Revieeeew~ <strong>_

**_-{SleepingFanatic-_**


	3. Chapter 3: The Truth

_**Living a Lie**_

_**Chapter 3: The Truth**_

* * *

><p><strong>Heeeello Everyone! Thanks for the reviews! I just finished season 6 today... and might i say D': HOW COULD THESE PRODUCERS DO THIS TO ME? :( <strong>

**But people who haven't watched it yet; ignore me... ^_^**

**Now, leave me: READ ON~**

* * *

><p>3 years ago, today; I went to hell.<p>

You see, I wasn't really Isabella Swan. Nah… Swan was Uncle Charlie's surname. I was really Isabella "Izzy" Winchester.

Hunter.

And NOOOO. Not some stupid animal hunter, you knuckle-head! I was a hunter of all things big and bad; a hunter of the supernatural. Yeh that's right. ME.

Now hell.. Isn't really a pretty sight for the eyes… Even a hunters'. But to get Sam's soul back, I would do anything. I loved my big brother; and seeing him as a soulless creep… THAT wasn't my Sammy. So I; like my both my older brother; went to hell after a lousy deal with death.

But ehh. I couldn't complain. At least I had Sammy back and Sammy had Dean. I could live with it. And I did. For god knows how long. Then I was finally dragged back through hell… Annnnnnd (Wait, THIS is the good part) straight into heaven.

I know its weird for a Winchester to be in heaven; but after being in hell and being tortured non-stop… well, let's just say my mind had no idea what was going on other than the fact that there were white shiny blobs everywhere asking if 'I do." So, I said "I do!" Annnd the last thing I remember is soft lips against mine' and then falling into someone's arms.

Then imagine this. Waking up as you shot out of bed with your dear sweet Jesus, hunters of brothers at your bedside. Then having a surprise drop-in (though its happened too many time to be a surprise) from your favourite angel… and oh! The best part! That you're flippin' MARRIED to him because that was the only goddamn way to keep this friggin' Winchester from hell; and have your idiotic brothers from sacrificing themselves to save YOU! Oh, and the fact that it'd be best not to tell your own BLOOD that you're fucking married.

Yeh. That was a holiday.

But besides all that, it wasn't bad. Catching up on hunting, having holy water thrown at you… multiple times, bonding with family. But all happy times must come to an end.

The bloody Winchester Brothers decided to drop me off at Uncle Charlie's' to… "Take a break" from all this hunting, and "enjoy" high school, and a "normal" life. Bullshit. I guess they didn't except for me to get caught up in even bigger shit. Bloody 'Vegetarian' Vampires; Furry not-able-be-be-killed-by-silver-bullets Werewolves, and an army of Vamps that wanna eat you right up!

But ehh. I went with it. And I hadn't seen those sons of a gun for the past 3 goddamn years. But hey! At least I had a hot angel of husband to keep me company.

Yeah. That went well… give or take a month of two. Ok, maybe a year; but still.

First was goddamned Castiel acting like the friggin' angel he was; but after one night of torturing nightmares… let's just say, after a night of whimpering and hugging Cass like a teddy-bear to snuggle on to; let's just say I saw him in a new light. Hell, I saw myself falling, and falling hard for that angel.

But after a night of drunk (Yeah, who knew angels could get drunk?) passion, and waking up to our clothes all over the room… let's just say everything changed.

Going from awkward to extremely awkward within one night, it changed us. After that, I couldn't deal with it. So I did what I could do; I ignored him with the best of my damn hunting ability and blocked that memory from my mind, and not let him talk to me about it. Sure he tried to talk to me about it, but I couldn't. At least not without revealing the truth. I guess people are right… unrequited love sucks ass.

So overall, my brothers know nothing of how I got out of hell, and the Cullens' know nothing about everything, and I have everything coming to a complete halt in about ehh… 3 days.

Oh fuck.

* * *

><p><strong>REVIEEEEW!<strong>

_**-{Sleeping Fanatic}-**_


	4. Chapter 4: The Confession

_**Next chapter up! :D R&R!**_

* * *

><p><em><strong>Living a Lie<strong>_

_**Chapter 4: The Confession**_

_I love you._

"Uhh…" I groaned as a bright light hit my eyes; temporarily blinding me. "Hey! You turned on the lights!" I yelled; squinting. I heard a deep voice chuckle.

"That would be me." Gasping, I sat up straight. "Cass." I said, casually; like I wasn't surprised out of my wits. He nodded to me.

"Bella." He seemed to be holding back a chuckle. "That's quite an interesting choice of night-wear." Eyes wide; I looked down at myself; flushing with embarrassment at my pink head-to-toe covered rainbow p.j.s.

"I was cold…." I mumbled, mentally swearing at my flushed cheeks. Coughing, I went back to staring at him. "And what do I owe this surprise?" Staring at him as cool as a cucumber; I put a blank emotionless mask on. What was he doing here? I thought he was ignoring me; especially after what had happened that night…

As my cheeks turned a tint of flushed pink once again; I noticed the same to his, as if he was remembering the same thing I was. As he coughed, both of us cooled off, with a flash of reality. It was Friday morning; day after graduation and that stupid, tiring party. Why can't vampires and werewolves just get the fuck along?

"I-uh. They're coming today." He said, weakly. "I know you'll be training tonight with the wolves and… _them._" He said 'them' as the vampires they were. He didn't mind them, really. In fact he didn't really care about them. It was only Edward who bothered the shit of him. I wonder why…

"I- uh… I just wanted you to know, so you wouldn't kill me for not telling you, later." I gulped, as he fingered his hair. God, why did he have to make him so _sexy?_ Shaking my head to myself, I sighed, trying to cool myself off.

"Uh... Thanks." I replied, quietly. My heart was thumping, my mind was whirling, and my emotions were bursting. God, I couldn't flipping take it anymore. He can't fucking think he can just waltzes just back in my life and doesn't say anything about what happened? He wasn't allowed to do that, no! I'm Isabella Winchester. A flipping hunter. I've killed more things then the average cops. I've seen more than the average human world. No one; I mean no one is allowed to do that to me.

Except him.

As a huge lump filled my throat, I gulped; trying to get rid of it, as I turned around him. It hurt. It hurt being in love. Heh; who the fuck would think, I, a Winchester, would fall in love with some godly angel? How fucking pathetic. The story of my goddamn life.

I heard a sigh. "Bella. We need to talk." I gulped.

"About what, Cass?" I said, in my cheeriest voice I could mutter.

"You know what." Slowly, he came to sit down in front of me. "Bella…" He said, softly. "Look at me." Refusing, I continued to stare at my purple painted wall, with posters of AC/DC on them. Yeah, Fuck. Dean had gotten to me.

Taking my face in his hand, he gently turned my head to look at him. "How long are you going to ignore this talk, Bells?" He asked, with hurt shimmering in his blue eyes. I've always loved his eyes. They remind me of the ocean, as I always feel as if I'm drowning in them. But not today; today I felt as if the hurt would break my heart into painful pieces. I wanted to cry. I wanted to grab him, hold him, and kiss him until he uttered those 3 magical words to me.

_I love you._

"There's nothing to talk about, Cass."

"Yes. There is." He said, pressing the issue. "And you know it. It's been avoided for far too long."

"And whose fault do you think that is?" I said sharply, my tongue betraying me. I sighed, as the awkward silence filled the air. "I'm sorry."

"No. You're right. It's me who's been avoiding this." Cass sighed, pinching the bridge of his nose, as he came and sat next to me. "But we need to talk this through this, Bells; at least before your brothers arrive." I closed my eyes. I didn't want to. I wasn't ready; but I had to be.

"I can't, Cass." I said, with a painful tone. "It hurts. It hurts too much." I looked him in the eyes, pain filling mine. The lump was back.

He stroked my cheek gently, as I closed my eyes, leaning into his touch. I was close enough to smell his heavenly, angeletic odour.

I wasn't gonna admit it to him, but I was scared. I knew I was falling, but I didn't know how long… how long I had until I was gone.

Opening my eyes, I gasped silently, seeing how close he was to me… his mouth just inches apart, moving closer and closer; until it happened. He kissed me. Not as fierce as before, but with the same power. The same feelings. I kissed him back. He leaned closer, his hand locked on my face, as my fingers gripped his locks of hair gently. I knew I would always have these feelings. These emotions for something I could never have. The something that was close, but too far away to reach.

I kissed him; he kissed me. I couldn't stop. I poured my feelings into this. I wanted- no _needed_ him to know. Continuing to kiss in quiet, we'd stop before starting all over. No more. No less. It was pure bliss everything I wanted.

_I love you._

_I love you._

_I love you. _

"Bells? Alice called, she said to wake you up." It was Charlie. _Again._

Gasping, we pulled away, trying catch our breathing. I held on to him, or rather his over-coat, and continued to look at him. I knew my cheeks were flushed. And I could see his were too. I just needed to know. Needed to known if he regretted this…

There was another knock. "Bella?"

This time, I made a mistake. I looked at the door. And that was it took. With a flap of his wings, he was gone. Like he had never here. I was left clutching air. I sighed, touching my lips; still feeling his lips on mine. I closed my eyes.

"Bells?" Charlie said one last time.

"Coming dad…" I sighed again. It was no use pretending. I wasn't falling. I _had_ fallen. Deep. The point of no return.

And there was no coming back._  
><em>

_I love you._

* * *

><p>Tell me what you think! Revieeeew!<p>

-Sleeping fanatic


	5. Chapter 5: The Surprise

**Chasing the Sun**

**Chapter 5: Surprise Visitors**

**Bella's POV.**

_Bing_

The school clock struck 2:36pm exact and the dissmissal bell rang as a shot of panic burned in the pit of my stomach. 3 words were on repeat in my mind- Fuck. My. Life.

"Bella. You're coming home with me today." Edward's tinkering voice stated firmly, as he wrapped an arm around my waist, guiding me towards the parking lot, refusing to let go even as i squirmed. My chocolate brown eyes looked up at him in question. "No time to explain. Just get into the car. Alice will take your truck home and inform charlie you'll be sleeping over, alright? Hurry." An urgent plead entered his voice as i bit my bottom lip. What the hell was going on? But not wanting edward to squirm somemore, i got into his silver volvo as he started the car with a fixated expression.

What other choice did I have aganist a vampire in front of all of Fork's small teenage population? But with the look on Edward's face, a shot of fear and panic made its way up to my throat as i gulped, nervously. What if Alice had had a vision? What if the Cullens found out about sam and Dean? What if Edward found out about Cass...? I gulped back the vile sensation that sat gugling in my throat, finishing my last thought. Nobody knew about Cass yet, that i knew for sure. But for much longer would I be safe?

"Edward?What's going on?" I asked, trying to gulp away the guilt that kept bugging me as if it were a damn bug. His grip on the streeing wheel tightned as he failed to respond. "Edward?" Remaining quiet, he pulled into his family's driveway as a wave of annoyance overtook me. What the hell was his problem? It wasa simple question as these secrets he kept were part of the reason we could never be together; why i'd never give him another chance.

But taking a chance, i blinked; only to end up surprised as I was now standing in the Cullen's doorway.

"How long, Carlise?" I flipped my hair from out of my eyes, seeing Edward walk up from beind me and put a protective arm around my waist. I began wiggling around again, uncomfortable. Ever since that vunerable night with Cass... i get stupid tingles and shivers just thinking about it, but I couldn't help comparing each and every guy I touched or saw to him and none even came close to making me feel the way he did. Despite my movement, Edward refused to let up.

"Not too long now." Gasping, I looked up to see Carlise appear out of no where with a serious expression etched on his face. I sighed, before smiling at him, just lightly. "Hello Bella"

Before I could respind, Alice blocked my eye-sight. I raised my brow in question. What the hell is going on here? "Alice?" I heard Edward ask, as his grip tightened.

"They're almost here. They're..." Alice trailed off as the doorbell rang, the door in question only meteres from where we were standing. Suddenly, everything went quiet. They're here."

Next thing I knew, I was sitting in the Cullen living/family room downstairs, behind both Edward and Emmett's bulky form- who with the other Cullens had appeared from no where. All expect for Alice, whose chirpy, tinkerbell voice echoed throughout the room.

"Hello."


End file.
